AA Manga and Anime Differences
This page is the differences between the anime and manga adaptations of Hidan no Aria AA. While it's nothing that impacts the story significantly, there are quite a few alterations General *Akari has a Colt Government M1911 in the Anime as her side arm while her Uzi is her primary. In the manga, she only uses an Uzi *Akari is portrayed as a lot more incompetent in the anime. *Raika is a lot more perverted in the manga while she is fairly reserved in the anime *Urara is a much less important character in the manga during the first 30 chapters (around the span of the anime, give or take some chapters added or ignored) *Many more nods to the Hidan no Aria storyline occur in the manga Episode 1 (Chapters 1 - 3) *When we first see Aria in the manga, she's seen beating up thugs harassing a few girls from Logi at the bus stop. In the anime however, she's introduced assisting the police on a high speed boat chase **Because of this, Reki is also introduced differently. She provides sniper support for Aria in the anime while she just watches her take down the thugs in the manga *Aria's challenge to Akari is fairly the same - the difference being she uses Akari's Colt M1911 (a weapon that's anime exclusive for Akari) as the objective in the anime instead of a Butei emblem in the manga *Akari successfully manages to become Aria's amica in the manga whereas in the anime she's training to become her official amica Episode 2 (Chapters 4 - 7) *In the Anime, just as Shino is about to defeat Akari, thus voiding her Amica contract, Aria appears and motives Akari to finding away to defeat Shino. Aria does not appear in this scene in the manga, but the result (Shino being defeated by Akari using her bullet proof necktie) is still the same *Shino makes no mention of the Amica groups in the manga Episode 3 (Chapters 8 - 16) *Shino temporarily leaves at the beginning of chapter 8 (but she does return by chapter 10). In the anime, she was with Akari and Riaka when Kinji made his debut. *Akari did not witness certain events that occured in the main story (ex. Aria and Kinji going to the Arcade) when she followed Kinji in the anime *Raika's fight with the male assault student is met with praise in the manga, thus her feelings of being too masculine were completely internal opposed to how in the anime she overheard the male students mocking her *Kirin never stalked Raika nor did she originally know about her in the manga *Krin's kidnapping at the amusement park (and the entire trip to said amusement park) only occurs in the manga. Episode 4 (Chapters 17 - 19) *Shino does not mention she became Shirayuki's Amica in the Manga at this point in time **Instead she mentions it in Chapter 21, after Urara has been defeated. *Urara does not mention her numerous failed attempts at becoming Aria's amica, thus has no jealousy for Akari in the manga *In the anime, Takamagahara Yutori acts as the match's moderator. In the manga, Sayonaki Tooru was put in charge of it. Episode 5 (Chapters 19 - 20) *Upon first seeing Akari, Urara wastes no time and shoots her directly in the chest in the manga. In the anime, she shot around her to intimidate her. *While using the moped in the Manga, Akari took a direct shot to the head. *To prevent Urara from taking another shot at Akari, Shino arrived to hold Urara back. In the anime, Shino arrives after the flag is destroyed. *The following scene of Chikutou Kyou and Riko sabotaging the construction site never occurs in the manga as Riko's antagonistic role and Kyou has yet to be introduced. Episode 6 (Chapters 20, 22, 31) *There is no mention of Akari's promotion to D-rank after the Quartet battle *The victory lunch is only briefly touched on in Chapter 22 **Since Urara was not saved by Akari, it can imply Urara never made an appearance at their victory lunch *Kirin and Raika's side story chronologically happens after the events with Kyou in the manga Episode 7 (Chapter 32 - 34) *Relative to the plot of the main story, the events of this episode take place somewhere in between Episodes 2 and 3 (Volume 1, Ch. 1 - 2 of the Light Novel). In the manga, however, it takes place during Episode 10 (Volume 3, Ch. 2) due to the appearance of Haimaki who could be seen running past the building Shino and Urara duel in the opening page *When Urara made her speech about what she would do to Akari, most of it is drowned out by traffic. In the manga, it's drowned out due to Kinji and Reki speeding by in a motorcycle Episode 8 (Chapters N/A ) *No corresponding manga chapters Episode 9 (Chapter 22 ) *Aria staying the night at Akari's and the subsequent attack on Aria never occurs in the manga *Akari reveals her real shooting prowess as a result of Aria pushing her too much on a routine firing practice in the manga. In the anime, it's slightly altered as Aria forced her into the firing range following Akari's hesitation to shoot the criminal *Kyou and Jeanne make their debut in the manga. The anime has Kyou appear much earlier and Jeanne doesn't appear at all Episode 10 (Chapters 23 - 26) *Kyou confronting Akari and Urara stepping in is slightly altered. In the manga, they get out of the rain and meet in the lobby of a near by hotel. When Akari refuses, she makes an attempt at her life - which is when Urara steps in. In the anime, they only exchange words when Urara steps in. *When Akari remembers the attack of the Mamiya household in the manga, she remembers in great detail the attackers - Vlad, Patra, Kana, Kyou, and one of the Koko triplets (presumably Paoyang because of the minigun she used) Episode 11 (Chapters 27 - 30) *Kyou does not defeat Urara in the manga *Akari pulls off the Tobi Ugachi after one attempt in the manga. In the anime, it took her two tries Episode 12 (Chapters N/A) *No corresponding manga chapters Category:Differences